A framework offers access to application data via application specific services based on a well-defined protocol, such as for example the Open Data Protocol (OData). OData is an OASIS (Organization for the Advancement of Structured Information Standards) standard well-defined network communication protocol that defines practices for building and consuming of queryable and interoperable “RESTful” (Representation State Transfer-ful) Application Programming Interfaces (APIs). The ODATA protocol defines request and response headers, status codes, HTTP methods, URL conventions, media types, payload formats, and query options, etc. OData metadata comprises a machine-readable description of the data model for APIs, which enables the creation of various generic client proxies and tools.